


Almost Married Bliss

by alec_rhee



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex and Henry are always horny for each other, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Henry wears a thong and Alex absolutely loves it, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec_rhee/pseuds/alec_rhee
Summary: It’s one in the morning and Alex is still awake. He wishes he could say it’s because he is havingglorioussex with his gorgeous fiancé, but that unfortunately would be a lie.After leaving the wedding venue they continued to stay in their own little bubble ofalmost marriedbliss. In the town car they kissed and kissed and kissed while Alex straddled Henry’s lap. Once they managed to pull away from each other, they walked into the lobby of their hotel, bypassing guests as they sped to the elevators where they practically dry humped one another as their lips met again. They made themselves presentable just in time as the elevator chimed and the doors opened to their floor, a fact that Cash, Amy, and Shaan are all thankful for.The three of them utter some bullshit words about tradition and separate rooms andyou’re not supposed to share a room with your soon-to-be spouse the night before your wedding.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	Almost Married Bliss

“Hmmm,” Alex moans against Henry’s lips as if he’s tasting the most delicious dessert in the world. He could definitely argue that his lips are actually the tastiest dessert to exist. “I love you so much.”

The sun is starting to set behind Henry and it’s a beautiful array of purple, pink, and yellow, but Alex swears it’s still not as beautiful as the man in front of him.

Their wedding is only sixteen hours away. _I can’t believe it’s finally here!_ They’re wrapped in each other’s arms as they focus only on each other, standing on the cobblestone that is the aisle they will both walk down tomorrow. 

The rehearsal dinner is practically over, and almost all of the guests have left including June, Nora, and Pez. Catherine, Bea, Ellen, and Oscar have stuck around – if Alex were able to tear his eyes away from his fiancé he would see the four of them clinking their champagne flutes together for what had to be the hundredth time that night.

“I love you, too, baby,” Henry says softly, tightening his arms around Alex’s waist. “Can you believe we are actually getting married tomorrow?”

“About damn time,” He whispers as he stares into Henry’s blue eyes. _This beautiful man is going to be my husband. Forever and ever._ “I love you.”

“You mentioned that already,” Henry chuckles, pressing a kiss to his forehead. _I am so so happy_ he thinks as he listens to Alex’s laugh. “I can’t wait.”

“16 hours and you’ll be mine,” Alex promises.

“I’m already yours,” He doesn’t hesitate to reply.

“Can we leave yet?” Alex wonders aloud after a moment of comfortable silence and soft gazes between the two. “I want to have you all to myself for the rest of the night and I want to get to our hotel room and have some fun with that bottle of chocolate syrup we have.”

“I think it’s the perfect time for us to leave,” Henry replies, biting down on his lip as he imagines what devious plans Alex has for them.

“Let’s get out of here,” Alex whispers back. “I want to get that pretty cock of yours in my mouth.”

“Fuck,” Henry says as he lets out a shallow breath, his fingers pushing back Alex’s curly hair off his forehead. “Do you think I can convince you to fuck me first?”

“I’m listening,” He laughs, then stops when he gets an idea. “Actually, did you pack that lacy thong I like on you so much?”

“I think you mean that lacy thong _you love_ so much,” Henry counters.

“Whatever,” Alex playfully rolls his eyes. “Did you pack it?”

“Of course I did,” He smiles conspiratorially; he packed it when Alex wasn’t looking, too preoccupied with packing lube and condoms and sex toys.

“You put that pretty little number on and you can have whatever the fuck you want,” His voice is deep, breathless. “You want me to fuck you against the wall? Check. Want me to fuck you into the bed? Check. Want me to fuck you in the shower? Check. I will fuck you anywhere and everywhere you want as long as you wear it.”

“Fuck,” Henry swears again, his heart hammering against his chest. “You and I have a long night ahead of us, love and we should get started as soon as possible.”

They say their goodbyes to their family members quickly before climbing into the town car, trying to keep their hands to themselves but failing miserably.

x

It’s one in the morning and Alex is still awake. He wishes he could say it’s because he is having _glorious_ sex with his gorgeous fiancé, but that unfortunately would be a lie.

After leaving the wedding venue they continued to stay in their own little bubble of _almost married_ bliss. In the town car they kissed and kissed and kissed while Alex straddled Henry’s lap. Once they managed to pull away from each other, they walked into the lobby of their hotel, bypassing guests as they sped to the elevators where they practically dry humped one another as their lips met again. They made themselves presentable just in time as the elevator chimed and the doors opened to their floor, a fact that Cash, Amy, and Shaan are all thankful for.

The three of them utter some bullshit words about tradition and separate rooms and _you’re not supposed to share a room with your soon-to-be spouse the night before your wedding._

He’s still thinking about it as he lays awake in bed, scrolling through his phone. He’s looking at pictures of him and Henry. Most of them are selfies that they’ve taken themselves, while others are candid photos that either June or Nora have sent him. _Could you guys be any cuter?_ The text that Bug sent hours ago reads; it’s attached to a picture she captured at the rehearsal dinner, Henry sitting in a chair and Alex sitting on his lap with his arms wrapped around the blonde’s neck.

He could be having the best sex of his life right now, celebrating the fact that he and Henry are getting married _hours_ from now. He knows that Cash, Amy, and Shaan would truly understand if only they knew how _blessed_ and _talented_ Henry is. 

Voices start to filter through the room. He first hears Cash. Then Henry’s soft and tired voice. He sits up on the bed, tossing his phone to the side, and pushing away the comforter. _Baby_. Then he hears Amy. Then Cash again. A minute passes by and he can’t hear any of their voices anymore, but he can faintly hear a pair of footsteps walking down the hall.

Then there’s a soft knock on the door.

“It’s me, love,”

He practically jumps off the bed, moving at the speed of light to unlock the door. He steps aside to let Henry in, shuts the door behind them, then grabs fistfuls of his gray sweater to bring him in close before wrapping his arms around his neck.

“How’d you manage to convince them to leave?” He asks, running his fingers through Henry’s hair.

“A prince never tells his secrets,” Henry replies, pushing Alex’s body against the door before locking it.

“Mhmm,” Alex hums. He says it in a way that conveys _yeah, right_. He doesn’t really care what Henry said to convince them to leave anymore, he’s just glad he’s finally here in his arms with his mouth on his. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too, husband of mine,”

“Hm. Not quite,” Alex says, playfully teasing the taller man as he makes a _tsk tsk_ sound with his tongue. “But soon enough you will be.”

“Sounds delightful,” Henry replies. _It sure is good to be here with you_ , he thinks as he lifts Alex’s feet off the floor and encourages him to wrap his legs around his waist.

“Hey,”

“Hi,” The younger man replies, his voice soft. He tightens his legs around Henry’s frame as he walks over to the bed and sits on the edge of it. “We’re getting married today.”

“We’re getting married,” Henry repeats, his voice just as soft.

“Soon you’ll have a ring on your finger and everyone in the world will know that you’re mine,” Alex says, unhooking his legs from Henry’s body so he can sit more comfortably in his lap.

Henry’s hands find his, his left hand interlacing with Alex’s right. His lips find the palm of Alex’s left hand and kisses it. He then moves his lips to Alex’s ring finger and kisses the gold engagement ring before taking the finger into his mouth, alternating between the motions of sucking on his finger and swirling his tongue around the cold metal.

_Oh, how he’d wish Henry was sucking on his cock right now_ Alex thinks as Henry lets go of his finger with a loud pop. They stare wantonly at each other, both of their chests heaving as if they just ran a marathon before their lips crash against together. It’s messy and it’s rushed as if they are on borrowed time, and it reminds Alex of the multiple rendezvous they’ve had in the past where they had to be quick before anyone noticed that the two of them have gone missing. 

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Alex moans, his body moving to grind down onto Henry’s lap. “I want you so bad. I need you, baby.”

“Fuck, me too,” Henry agrees, peeling Alex’s shirt off. He lowers his head to Alex’s bare chest and ghosts his lips against his nipples. Without any warning, he twists his body, so Alex’s back is now on the soft mattress and Henry hovers above him. He continues to hover over Alex’s body as he contemplates what body part he wants to get his mouth on next.

“I want to get that chocolate syrup and lick it off you,” He finally says, a breathless whisper against Alex’s neck.

“Yes. Yes. Please, baby,” Alex begs. He’s so turned on by the image of the both of them completely naked as Henry licks and licks and licks. _To be fair, though, everything about Henry turns me on_ , he thinks. “Table. By…by the…bed.”

“Perfection,” He replies, planting a quick kiss on Alex’s cheek. He pushes himself off the mattress to go get the bottle and return quickly to his awaiting fiancé. 

He drops the bottle unceremoniously on the bed before focusing his attention on the boxers that Alex is still somehow wearing, Henry tugs on the offending material roughly to get rid of them.

“Your turn,” Alex prompts as he moves to sit on his knees, his hands pulling on the waistband of Henry’s sweatpants before pushing them down. “Baby,” He groans, his lips are suddenly _very, very, very dry_ because Henry is wearing the infamous lacy thong that he just absolutely loves. _Boy, do I love you_.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Alex asks aloud, placing his hands on his chest.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, darling,” Henry replies. He closes his eyes and lets out a relaxing breath as he feels Alex’s hands move to his waist, turning him away. His hands rest there on his hips for an excruciating long minute before he feels Alex’s mouth on his ass as he alternates between kissing him and licking him and biting him.

Are _**you**_ trying to kill me?!? Henry wonders as a moan escapes his lips and he’s whispering _yes yes yes_.

“I love this ass. I can’t live without this ass,” Alex declares, placing one last kiss on Henry’s right cheek. His hands find Henry’s hips once more to turn him around so they’re facing each other again. “Keep it on, baby. Please.”

“Please tell me you’ve included that in your vows,” Henry whispers against the skin of his abdomen, kissing him on the stomach.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard later. I’m going to fuck you against the wall. In the bed. In the shower. I’m going to fuck you on the balcony.” Alex promises, a smirk on his face. “And baby, trust me when I say I’ve included _that_ in my vows.”

“It sounds like we’re in for a long, long morning, my love,” He says, grabbing the bottle of chocolate syrup next to Alex’s naked body. He pops the lid open and squeezes some of the dessert on his fingers and licks it off. _I swear you are going to kill me the morning of our wedding_ , Alex thinks.

“I am going to take my sweet time with you,” Henry promises as he grabs a hold of Alex’s leg, raising it in the air before his tongue licks at the inside of his thigh. “I’m going to kiss you long and slow and lick this chocolate off every part of your body until you’re withering with so much anticipation because I’m going to save your beautiful cock of yours for last. I’m going to make you beg for it. I hope you’re ready for hours and hours of kissing and licking and biting and so much chocolate.”

“With you?” Alex asks, rhetorical in every sense. “I’m ready for anything.”

x

When Alex finally makes good of his promise to fuck Henry good and hard the sun has already begun to rise for the day. 

They both collapse on the soft mattress, breathless and boneless.

“What the –“ Henry begins. He’s exhausted, so so exhausted, but there’s something jabbing into the small of his back and it’s so uncomfortable. He sits up and pulls the offending object – the now empty bottle of chocolate syrup – out from under him.

Henry tosses the bottle across the room as Alex chuckles before he settles his head on Alex’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“I love you, baby,” Alex says after a moment of content silence, running his fingers through Henry’s damp blonde hair.

“I love you, too,” Henry replies, lifting his head to kiss him softly on the lips. “I can’t wait until you’re my husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> i had to write this fic twice but i am so happy with the result  
> hope you all enjoy <3


End file.
